Hakuhyō
Hakuhyō (白氷 Hakuhyō) is a Dark Mage from the Seraphim Order guild. Appearance 's headquarters.]] Hakuhyō has pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She wears an engagement ring on one of her fingers. Hakuhyō's appearance attracts many initial admirers. While in her guild, she dons a long hood on her head, white dress, white heeled sandals and three gold rings on her legs, sharing similarities to a priestess. Hakuhyō's usual attire includes a white jacket over a light purple shirt, black stockings, white skirt and shoes. The left coattail of her jacket has a conch-like ornament hanging down. She also wears a necklace with a charm, shaped like a Seraphim Order's guild crest, hidden underneath her shirt. Personality .]] Hakuhyō is a very confident and adamant person, getting annoyed when things do not go her way. This is usually shown when conversing with her brother, Sameshiga, and fiancé, Tateshiro. In their presence, Hakuhyō can become quite childish. Her confident personality assists her in magic which allows her to have pride in her abilities and efforts, and as such, Hakuhyō has no problem in showing off her skills when people underestimate her, especially when it's about her gender. She also has undying loyalty to Team Grand Chariot and doesn't like it when somebody insults her team or allies. However, Hakuhyō's loyalty towards her brother goes far beyond a regular brother-sister relationship, with Hakuhyō being prepared to throw her life and dreams away in order to follow in her brother's footsteps, even if it would lead to the pits of hell. Hakuhyō joined Seraphim Order and became a Dark Mage due to her brother's ambition and decisions. Magic and Abilities Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Hakuhyō's skill in this particular magic made her known as the Scythe of the White Night. Her control of this magic is so strong that she can turn the area around her into a "world of purest white" in an instant. An additional effect to this magic is that if the blunt force of a spell isn't enough to finish the opponent, the generated cold will slow them down, making the opponent an easier target. *'"Diamond Dust"' (ダイヤモンド・ダスト Daiyamondo Dasuto) — Hakuhyō creates a light blue wave, which encases all opponents caught in it in solid snow (which looks very similar to frost). With a snap of her finger, Hakuhyō can shatter the snow, and when she does, all organisms that were caught in it disintegrate, like snow particles, creating diamond dust. The opponent can expel a certain amount of ethernano from their bodies, which causes the solid snow to break. An additional effect to this technique is that the cold can cause severe frostbite if the target is encased in the snow for an extended period of time. *'"Snowflake"' (スノーフレーク Sunōfurēku) — Hakuhyō creates a large snowflake-like barrier out of snow, which is very durable, but requires quite large amounts of stamina to contain it for a longer time. *'"White Night Blizzard"' (ホワイトナイツ・ブリザード Howaitonaitsu Burizādo) — Hakuhyō generates a heavy blizzard, which encases the target in a continuous loop of white snow, disabling the target's mobility. The snow won't slow down as long as Hakuhyō can sustain it, with the blizzard going as far as chasing after the target if they get away from it, giving the snow sentient-like qualities. The blizzard can cause extreme cases of frostbite very quickly. Trivia * "Hakuhyō" (白氷) means "white ice" in Japanese. * Hakuhyō and Tateshiro, being engaged and are to be married in the future, both have the kanji "白" in their names, which translates to the word "white". Category:Omojuze Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Seraphim Order